


We Don't Need Friends

by ShadowWriter1994



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 00:53:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30097791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowWriter1994/pseuds/ShadowWriter1994
Summary: What if Evie had never been allowed to return to school at Dragon Hall? Then, the VK's wouldn't have been friends at the start of the Descendant's movie. Follow the story as each of the VK's take on Aurodon prep without the help of the others. Rated T to be safe.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	We Don't Need Friends

Mal enjoyed a certain level of respect from the world around her. Thanks to her mother, she could literally do anything she wants. For example, on the morning that everything changed, she was on a rampage through the Bazaar. 

Her mother had given her the job of tracking down the Dragon's Eye. What her mother hadn't bothered telling her was that the staff was missing in the depths of her old castle. So, when she and Jay had failed to find any information about it in the Dragon Hall's secret library, she decided that she was going to make sure that everyone in the Bazaar would suffer with her. Jay had fully agreed with the idea, but only because the more chaos she caused, the more he could steal. He figured that if he were able to steal enough "valuable" items from the Bazaar, the maybe his own father would overlook his failure at obtaining an item that would put Jafar back on the seat of power in the Isle of the Lost. Of course, he was lying to himself, knowing full well that a ruthless beating and missing supper would probably be the least of his worries.

So, when Maleficent and a couple of her goons arrived right after Mal literally stole candy from a baby, Mal and Jay both knew that the jig was up and it was time to face the music.

"Hi, Mom." Mal said with a forced smile.

"Stealing candy Mal? So disappointing. Didn’t I give you and your minion a job to do." Maleficent spoke with disapproval.

"It was from a baby." Mal replied with a smile, attempting to dodge the question.

Maleficent's face instantly lit up.

"That's my nasty little girl." Maleficent replied, taking the treat that Mal offered her. She spat on it, wiped it off on her sleeve, and handed it to one of her henchmen.

"Give it back to the dreadful creature." Maleficent ordered, ignoring the deflated look on Mal's face.

"Mom…" Mal protested, earning a scornful look from her mother that caused her to quickly quiet down

"It's the deeds, Mal, that make the difference between mean and truly evil." Maleficent waved to the baby and its mother as they quickly fled from the scene. "When I was your age, I was cursing entire kingdoms. Haha. Yet you can’t even manage to stay on task long enough to find my staff." Maleficent wrapped an arm around Mal's shoulder as she guided her away a couple of feet, leaving Jay alone with the henchmen.

"You see, I am just trying to teach you the things that truly count. How to be me. But you can’t quite seem to get there."

"I know that, and I'll do better."

"Oh, don’t worry. You are lucky enough to be getting a second chance. You see, I've buried the lead. Haha. You two have been chosen to go to a different school in Aurodon."

Mal ignored the fact that Jay chose that moment to try and run. Unfortunately, Maleficent's henchmen had been warned and were more than ready for the escape attempt. They had positioned themselves behind Jay during the conversation and were preventing him from doing little more than turning around. After a brief struggle Jay turned back to Maleficent, defeat plain on his face.

"What! I am not going to some boarding school filled to the brim with pretty pink princesses." Mal complained.

"Yeah, and I don't do uniforms, unless its leather, you feel me?" Jay added smoothly with the most charming laugh he could muster. Maleficent seemed a little perturbed by their open defiance but decided to chalk it up to their upbringing.

"Yeah, Mom. We're not going."

"Oh," Maleficent huffed, "You're thinking small again pumpkin. It's all about world domination. And besides, do you really want to disappoint me even more today?" She smiled sympathetically, lost in her imaginings for a brief second before snapping back to reality. "Knuckleheads!"

With that, she turned on her heals and marched toward her castle, her minions and the two kids following close behind.

Carlos ran as fast as he could across the rooftops. He and his two "friends," Jace and Harry, had taken advantage of Mal and Jay targeting the Bazaar and had decided to grab some food from one of the arriving boats. They had been sorting through their haul of the least rotten food on the ship when a group of large, heavy set men had come around the corner and called his name. If there was one thing you learned on the island, it was that someone calling your name was not a good thing. Carlos and his minions bolted in different directions, Carlos opting for a nearby alleyway with a pile of crates that would allow him to quickly scamper to the rooftops. For most of Carlos' would be pursuers, this was a decent enough deterrent, but these guys were clearly determined to catch him. That meant that Carlos really did not want to get caught by them.

Carlos bolted across the rooftops till he found a way that descended into the street near the entrance of the Bazaar. The way down was jumping from the low roof edge into a wagon of hay below. He quickly scampered out of the wagon and looked around. While the goons on the roof prepared to follow him down, a couple of others were coming up the street from his right. He turned and bolted toward the Bazaar. In his eagerness to escape, he failed to notice the single most evil villain on the Isle and her entourage ahead of him. Just as he was building speed, a strong hand rammed into his chest, sending Carlos flying backwards into the street. Carlos looked to see what had happened and found Maleficent stepping out from behind her henchman. Carlos could hear the guys behind him slowing down.

"Oh, Carlos De Vil, I was just looking for you."

Not good, Carlos thought to himself. He rose from the ground and held up his hands.

"Whatever it is, I promise I didn't do it." Carlos all but pleaded. While he was taking cautious steps back, he had no intention of running, knowing full well there was nowhere he could go if Maleficent herself wanted him.

"Relax; you're not being cursed… today. But I do have a job for you. Come with me back to my abode and we will discuss it. Your mother is already waiting there." Her words did nothing to calm him down, but he fell into the procession behind her. It was only now that he noticed Mal and Jay. These two kids had made his day a living hell just a couple of days prior. First, Mal ordered him to throw her a party while his mother was away. Then, Carlos had gotten in trouble with his mom anyway when she had discovered her stuff had been tampered with. It took a full day for the cuts and bruises to heal enough that he could ignore them. He was also starving, seeing as he had nothing to eat for the past week. Now he was going to have to wait even longer to get anything that resembled a decent meal.

Evie was shocked by the sudden change in status quo. After not inviting Mal to her party, Evie and her mother had been banished. Banished being a relative term as they obviously couldn't leave the Isle of the Lost. But now, Evie and her mother, The Evil Queen, were sitting in Maleficent's castle, waiting for her to return with the rest of the VK's. The Evil Queen had been quite confused about the interruption to their day and had been none too happy to be summoned like a common dog by the woman who banished her. She even said as such before the men took the time to explain the new king’s proclamation. Evie had never seen her mother so quick to change her tune before as she all but shoved Evie out the door and all the way to Maleficent’s tower. When they arrived, they found the room occupied by two other individuals.

Cruella De Vil, dressed in an obnoxious dalmatian themed coat and red gloves, seemed to be obsessed with something on her coat, mumbling about pets and laundry. Meanwhile, Jafar wore red shirt with a blue overcoat and an orange sash tied around his waist. He was walking around the room, examining everything that looked expensive. Her mother was quick to grab a seat and begin working on make-up. Evie was quick to copy her mother, trying to make sure every part of her makeup was perfect after their rushed trip up here.

Everyone in the room seemed to be pulled from their own heads at the sound of the approaching footsteps. Evie watched as several people entered the room. First was Maleficent, who made a straight beeline for a chair that closely resembled a throne. It sat behind a desk on a raised section of the floor, giving the impression that whoever sat in it was the most important one. Mal came in almost right behind her mother, a look of outright frustration on her face. Clearly, she had already been told about the proclamation as well and was less than pleased with it. Jay came in next; staying close to Mal. Evie had a hard time remembering who Jay was. She could only remember that he was Jafar's son. The last one to enter was a younger kid with a skittish attitude about him. He was clearly frightened of being here, made even more obvious when he all but sprinted to his mother. However, this seemed to only increase the boy's nervousness, especially when Cruella began showing him the spot on her sleeve that she had been examining earlier and began whispering in his ear viciously.

Maleficent began doing her nails and chatting away.

"You will go. You will find the Fairy Godmother. You will bring me back her Magic Wand. Easy Peasy."

"What's in it for me?" Mal asked.

"Matching thrones, her's and her's crowns. It's all about you and me baby. Do you enjoy watching innocent people suffer?"

"Well, yeah, I mean who doesn't..."

"Well then get me the wand" Maleficent interrupted, bounding up from her chair. "And you and I can see all that and so much more. And with that wand and my scepter, when I find it for you,” she explained with a pointed look at Mal, “I will be able to bend both good and evil to my will!" She finished with a shout.

"Our will?" Evie cringed at the brazenness of her mother. Their only saving grace was that there was no magic under the barrier. She relaxed a little when Cruella and Jafar seemed to shoot daggers in Maleficent's direction as well, both clearly annoyed by Maleficent's choice of words.

"Our will, our will." Maleficent quickly corrected herself, something the occupants of the room had never seen her do before. She snapped at Mal to regain her attention.

"And if you fail me again, then you're grounded for the rest of your life, Missy."

"But, Mom…" Mal started to complain.

Maleficent motioned her to silence and began to stare at Mal. While Evie couldn't see Mal's eyes, she could see Maleficent's starting to glow. After several seconds of tension that she could cut with a knife, Mal finally conceded.

"Uhh, fine, whatever."

"I win." Maleficent declared like small child.

"Evie," The Evil Queen said turning to her, "my little evilette in training. You just find yourself a prince with a big castle with a mother-in-law wing and lots and lots of mirrors." Evie recited the last part with her mother, disappearing momentarily into the fantasy that her mother had always given her. She even laughed a little.

"No laughing. Wrinkles." The Evil Queen chastised.

"Well, they’re not taking my Carlos because I'd miss him too much." Cruella spoke up. Evie made a note to herself that she needed to remember that the youngest boy was named Carlos. Carlos seemed to be shocked and touched by the sentiment.

"Really, Mom?" He asked cautiously.

"Yes. Who would touch up my roots, fluff up my furs, and scrape the bunions off my feet?"

"Well, maybe a new school wouldn’t be the worst thing." Carlos mumbled, clearly deflated by his mother's response.

"Carlos, they have dogs in Aurodon." Cruella sneakily told.

"Oh, no. I'm not going!" Carlos stated, failing to keep the fear out of his voice. Evie was forced to wonder why the dogs were the thing that seemed to scare him.

"Well, my Jay isn't going either. I need him to stock the shelves in my store." Jafar pronounced before turning to his son expectantly. "What did you score?"

With his signature chuckle, Jay began producing various objects from hiding places all over his clothes. When the boy produced a lamp, Jafar's face lit up. He instantly began trying to rub it and retrieve a genie.

"Dad…I already tried." Jay stated with a face full of defeat. Jafar's face was mangled by rage as he tossed the lamp back to Jay.

"Evie's not going anywhere till we get rid of this uni-brow, hmm." Evie's hand flew to her eyebrows, trying desperately to find out what it was that her mother was talking.

"What is wrong with you all?" Maleficent snapped from the front of her room. She made her way down from the raised platform. She grabbed Mal's wrist and moved her to a chair near one of tables in the room. "People used to cower at the mention of our names. For twenty years, I have searched for a way off this island. For twenty years, they have robbed us of our revenge. Revenge on Snow White and her horrible little men."

The Evil Queen moaned at the mention of the dwarfs.

"Revenge on Aladdin and his bloated genie."

"I will…" Jafar roared as Jay tried to calm him down.

"Revenge on every sneaky Dalmatian that escaped your clutches."

"Oh, but they didn't get baby. They didn't get the…Haha." Cruella stated as Carlos looked at his mother with a face of confusion and concern.

"And I, Maleficent, the evilest of them all, will finally have my revenge on Sleeping Beauty and her relentless little prince." Maleficent continued, grabbing the mirror that The Evil Queen had produced to help Evie deal with her uni-brow and adoring herself in it.

"Villians." She continued, receiving acknowledgement from the others. "Our day has come. EQ, give her the magic mirror."

"This is your magic mirror." Evie stated after the Evil Queen handed it to her.

"It aint what it used to be, but then again, neither are we." She replied with a chuckle between her and Maleficent. Evie couldn't describe the feeling of her mother actually trusting her with something. She almost forgot that this was only happening because of Maleficent, who had banished them from the public eye over a birthday party.

"It will help you find things." The Evil Queen went on.

"Like a prince?" Evie asked hopefully.

"Like my waistline."

"Like the magic wand, hello!" Maleficent interrupted. "Spellbook, my book. I need my magic spell book. Where is it?"

“If it is where you use to leave it…” The Evil Queen pointed to an old fridge as her voice trailed off. Evie wondered what things were between her mom and Maleficent before they had been banished that she knew where Maleficent’s spell book was.

"Ah, yes, the safe. Queen help me. I never can figure this thing out."

"Wallah! How have you managed without me for all these years?" The Evil Queen stated as she pulled open the door.

"Quite easily. Come darling, come." Maleficent called to Mal before Evie’s mom could react to the snide comeback. After bouncing it a couple of time because of the cold, Maleficent began to smile. "Yes, it doesn't work here, but it will in Aurodon. Remember, when we were spreading evil and ruining lives." Maleficent reminisced.

"Like it was yesterday." The Evil Queen agreed.

"Now, you will be making your own memories…by doing exactly as I tell you." Maleficent told Mal, breaking the spell she seemed to have cast on herself. She shoved the book into Mal's arms and began to walk away again. "Door." Maleficent said to the Evil Queen. The air filled with the sound of a car horn.

"Woow, lets get this party started." Jay said.

Everyone began to gather bags and exit the room. The Evil Queen looked at her daughter, who was lost in the magic mirror.

"Who’s the fairest of them all?" She asked

"Me." Evie replied without thinking.

"Ahh!"

"You." Evie corrected herself before heading to the car below. The car was actually a limo, being driven by a man in an expensive suit. As Evie opened the door to climb in, she was a little surprised by a ruckus from behind her.

"Carlos! Get back here now!" Cruella called as the boy threw a black plastic garbage bag in the trunk and jumped in ahead of Evie with a laugh.

"Uhh, Ingrate." Cruella said as she gave up.

Evie climbed in and watched as Mal got ready to get in as well. Mal seemed to hesitate for a moment before she got in, glancing up at the castle they were about to leave. Evie listened as the limo started up and began to drive away, leaving their parents telling them to bring home various items.


End file.
